Rewrite ${(4^{10})^{-12}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{10})^{-12} = 4^{(10)(-12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{10})^{-12}} = 4^{-120}} $